The Animus timeline
by Darksavior117
Summary: a time line of the history of the assassins and Templars.


**This is the animus timeline, all these are recorded memories from the history of the assassins and Templars.**

**disclaimer: I do not own assassins creed and I did not right this timeline, I am just sharing it for you all to see.**

Prehistory

The First Civilization, the first inhabitants of Earth, created the human race out of a pre-existing species, making them nearly identical to their own image, though smaller in size and less intelligent. The First Civilization created the Pieces of Eden, using them as a means to control the humans and turn them into their slaves.[1]

After several generations of crossbreeding between the First Civilization and humans, some humans received an amount of First Civilization genes in their DNA, giving them special abilities such as "Eagle Vision" and an immunity to the Pieces of Eden and the ability to use them.[1]

In 75010 BCE, Adam and Eve revolted against their First Civilization oppressors, stealing one of the Apples of Eden in the process, and several more humans soon followed their example. The First Civilization and the humans entered in a war,[1] with Eve as the leader of humanity.[2]

Jupiter, Minerva and Juno withdrew from the war with humanity and retreated into the Grand Temple to come up with a solution from the incoming solar flare that would devastate the Earth. The trio came up with six solutions, each unsuccessful for differing reasons; while Jupiter and Minerva found the solution to leave their mortal bodies for hologram vessels unethical, Juno agreed with it, causing a rift between her and Jupiter and Minerva and resulting in Juno being locked inside the Grand Temple.[3]

While the First Civilization and humans were waging war against each other, the solar flare struck Earth in 75000 BCE, nearly extinguishing both races. Less than ten thousand humans survived, and far fewer of the First Civilization.[4] The remaining members of the First Civilization stayed in contact with the humans, who admired their knowledge and mistook them for "gods." The First Civilization influenced the humans' cultures and architecture, such as the ancient pantheons.[1]

Cain, the son of Adam and Eve, murdered his brother Abel to take their parents' Apple of Eden for himself.[5]

5th century BCE 465 BCE

Darius, a Persian Assassin, assassinated King Xerxes I of Persia,[5] a Templar ally.[1] This assassination was the first recorded use of the Assassins' Hidden Blade.[5]

4th century BCE 323 BCE

On 10 or 11 June, Alexander the Great, a Templar ally,[1] died after having been poisoned by the Babylonian Assassin Iltani.[5]

3rd century BCE 210 BCE

Wei Yu, a Chinese Assassin, assassinated Emperor Qin Shi Huang,[5] the first Emperor of China and a Templar ally,[1] with a spear.[5]

1st century BCE 44 BCE

Roman general Gaius Julius Caesar was named dictator for life, with the influence of the Templars.[1] Forty Senators calling themselves "Liberatores," secretly members of the Assassin Order,[6] plotted Caesar's assassination under the leadership of Caesar's friend Marcus Junius Brutus.[7] On 15 March, the Liberatores stabbed Julius Caesar twenty-three times, killing him.[6]

42 BCE

Marcus Junius Brutus committed suicide in late October at the end of the Battle of Philippi. Other members of the Assassin Order tried using the Shroud of Eden to revive Brutus. Brutus was temporarily brought back to life for a very brief moment, only to ultimately die shortly thereafter.[6]

30 BCE

Amunet, an Egyptian Assassin, assassinated Cleopatra,[5] Queen of Egypt and a Templar puppet,[4] with a poisonous asp.[5]

1st century 41

Leonius, a Roman Assassin, assassinated Roman Emperor Caligula,[5] a Templar puppet,[1] with a dagger.[5]

3rd century 259

The Gallo-Roman Assassin Aquilus failed to assassinate General Gracchus of the Roman Empire, and was stabbed in the process, resulting in him losing consciousness. Simultaneously, an army of Alemanni under the command of Aquilus' nephew and fellow Assassin Accipiter attacked Gracchus' camp, ending in an Alemanni victory and Aquilus' rescue.[8]

Aquilus obtained an ancient artifact known as the Ankh from Accipiter and transported it to his hometown of Lugdunum.[8]

The priest of Lugdunum, Faustinus, a traitor to the local Assassins, was assassinated by Aquilus in his villa.[8]

Lucius, the father of Aquilus and a high-ranking member of the Assassin Order, and his servant Weke were killed by Lucius' friend and secret Templar Caïus Fulvus Vultur, who stole the Ankh and took it with him to Rome.[8]

Caïus Fulvus Vultur was killed by Aquilus in his Roman villa, and Aquilus returned the Ankh to Lugdunum.[8]

Accipiter brokered a truce with the Prefect of Lugdunum, resulting in the Alemanni sparing Lugdunum from plundering and the Prefect paying the Alemanni.[8]

Aquilus and his wife Valeria were captured by Roman guards in their villa, and escorted towards Rodumna for trial. The Roman guards were ambushed by Accipiter, causing the Romans to panic and kill Aquilus. Accipiter entrusted Valeria with hiding the Ankh while he continued to lead the Alemanni in battle against the Romans.[8]

12th century 1129

The Order of the Knights Templar was publicly founded with the help of Bernard de Clairvaux, who established the _Latin rule_, and Hugues de Payens became the Order's first publicly recognized Grand Master.[1]

1176

Sultan Saladin, the leader of the Saracens, besieged the Levantine Assassins' fortress in Masyaf. Rashid ad-Din Sinan, leader of the Levantine Assassins, assigned Ahmad Sofian to spy on the Saracen forces. After Sofian revealed the real location of the Saracen camp, Master Assassin Umar Ibn-La'Ahad infiltrated the Sultan's tent and left a note tied to a dagger in his personal quarters, though killing a Saracen nobleman in the process.[9]

Ahmad Sofian was captured by the Saracens, and Shihab Al'din was sent to Masyaf castle to bring an offer of peace. Though against Rashid ad-Din Sinan's will, Umar Ibn-La'Ahad was forced to be executed to save the life of Ahmad Sofian.[9]

Ahmad Sofian, feeling guilt over Umar's death, committed suicide in the quarters of Umar's son Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad before asking for his forgiveness. Altaïr and Ahmad's son Abbas began their tutelage under Rashid ad-Din Sinan.[9]

1189

Haras, a Levantine Assassin apprentice, betrayed the Assassin Order and joined the Templars, leading a Templar attack on Masyaf castle.[4]

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad killed Haras and rescued his Mentor Rashid ad-Din Sinan in the process. Altaïr was elevated to the rank of Master Assassin.[4]

1190

Basilisk, leader of the Knights Templar, ordered an attack on the Assassin headquarters in Aleppo. The Assassins, reinforced by Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad upon his return from a mission, were able to repel the Templar attack.[10]

Mentor Rashid ad-Din Sinan tasked Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad with finding the "Chalice", a supposed ancient artifact that held powers similar to the Pieces of Eden.[10]

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad journeyed to Damascus to seek out a merchant named Tamir. Employing the aid of the local Rafiq, Altaïr interrogated Tamir's acquaintance Misbah and later confronted the merchant himself. Being informed of the existence of the Temple of the Sand and a dancer named Fajera having a key, Altaïr ended Tamir's life inside his own house.[10]

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad met with the dancer Fajera and eliminated her accomplice Badr, and proceeded to chase after Fajera. Upon her capture, Fajera gave Altaïr the key and asked her help in eliminating the Templar Alaat. Infiltrating a local bathtub, Altaïr assassinated the Templar, and Fajera told him of another key in Tyre.[10]

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad met up with Hamid in Tyre and was told to eliminate the Templar Roland Napule, a doctor who was keeping the key holder captive. Altaïr assassinated Napule and obtained the key from the holder, and heard of the third key being held by Templar leader Basilisk in Jerusalem.[10]

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad met with Rafiq Kadar in Jerusalem, and discovered that Basilisk frequently attended parties hosted by the King of Jerusalem, and went to interrogate one of the attendants, the nobleman Ayman. Knowing the party's location, Altaïr joined the party and retrieved Basiliks's key during a confrontation with the Templar leader.[10]

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad infiltrated the Templars' Jerusalem Tower to secure a map to the Temple of the Sand, and in the process killed the Tower's Master, a Templar trained in the ways of the Assassins, and his student.[10]

The Knights Templar, and later Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, infiltrated the Temple of the Sand to find the Chalice. Altaïr arrived at the Chalice's chamber, only to be met by Basilisk, and being informed that the Chalice was a woman. As the temple started to cave in, the Templars and Altaïr made their escape.[10]

Basilisk, with Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad in pursuit, returned to Tyre, where Basilisk planned to poison the water supply to end the costly Siege of Acre, though Altaïr proceeded to rescue two Assassins on Hamid's request. Altaïr confronted Basilisk and bested him in combat, though agreed to spare him in exchange for information on the Chalice's location and their plans for Acre. Altaïr left for Acre, where he killed the Templar commander.[10]

Upon arrival in Jerusalem, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad found the Knights Templar escorting the Chalice - in fact a woman named Adha - and saved her and escaped through the sewers. Adha revealed the betrayal of Sinan's second-in-command Harash, and Altaïr left for Aleppo, where he finished the traitor.[10]

Adha was recaptured by the Knights Templar and taken to Tyre, with Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad pursuing them to the docks to save her. Basilisk challenged Altaïr to a duel, but was eventually killed after a long battle, only for Altaïr to discover that Adha was held on a different ship than Basilisk's, and witnessed the ship leaving Tyre.[10]

1191

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and the brothers Malik and Kadar Al-Sayf were sent to retrieve the Apple of Eden #2, known only to them as the "Templar treasure," from a vault in Solomon's Temple in Jerusalem. Altaïr confronted the Templar Grand Master Robert de Sable inside the vault, which eventually resulted in the death of Kadar and the severe wounding of Malik's right arm. Despite his wound, Malik was able to retrieve the Apple of Eden and return it to Masyaf.[11]

The Templars followed Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and Malik Al-Sayf back to the Assassins' headquarters in Masyaf, and laid siege to the castle. They were eventually routed by Altaïr, who caused several tree logs to crush the Templar army. Robert de Sable and the remaining group of Templars fled.[11]

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad was punished for breaking the three tenets of the Creed, and was demoted to the rank of novice. Rashid ad-Din Sinan sent Altaïr on a quest to eliminate nine high-ranking Templars fighting on both the sides of the Crusaders and Saracens during the Third Crusade in order to restore his rank and honor.[11]

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad went on a quest through the Levant, killing eight of his Templar targets - Tamir, Garnier de Naplouse, Talal, Abu'l Nuqoud, William of Montferrat, Majd Addin, Sibrand and Jubair al Hakim - across the cities of Damascus, Acre and Jerusalem.[11]

The Templar Maria Thorpe was assigned to act as a decoy for Robert de Sable, who realized he was Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad's next target. Altaïr was fooled into thinking Maria was Robert, but spared her life when he uncovered her identity. At the same time, Robert had managed to unite King Richard I of England and Sultan Saladin against the Assassins, but was ultimately killed by Altaïr during the Battle of Arsuf after having been granted a duel with the Grand Master by King Richard.[11]

Rashid ad-Din Sinan betrayed the Assassin Order, and used Apple of Eden #2 to brainwash the Assassins and civilians of Masyaf to follow his command. Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad ordered Malik Al-Sayf to distract the Assassins in the village while Altaïr confronted his Mentor. After a long duel facing much of Sinan's illusions created by the Apple, Altaïr was able to kill his master,[11] and hid the Apple in Sinan's study.[4]

Altaïr burned Rashid ad-Din Sinan's body to prevent him from possibly resurrecting from death, against the Assassins' rule to not burn a man's body. A small civil war broke out targeting Altaïr, fueled by Abbas Sofian, who stole the Apple from Sinan's study and activated it on top a watchtower outside of Masyaf castle. The Apple began draining the life from Abbas' body, but Altaïr managed to save Abbas and as a result stopped the civil war.[4]

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad persuaded the Levantine Assassins of his capability to lead the Assassins and won their hearts, and Altaïr was eventually accepted as Mentor of the Levantine Assassins.[9]

Templar Grand Master Armand Bouchart, successor to Robert de Sable, purchased the island of Cyprus from King Richard I and started making preparations to relocate the Knights Templar to the island.[12]

In Fall 1191, Altaïr and the Levantine Assassins led an attack on the Templars in Acre's harbor, where the Templars were setting sail to their newly-bought island of Cyprus. Altaïr captured Maria Thorpe, with whom traveled to Cyprus to eliminate the Templars.[12]

1192

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad made contact with Alexander, leader of the resistance against the Templar oppressors in Limassol. With help from the Templar guard Osman, Altaïr killed the Templar captain Frederick "the Red" in Limassol castle.[12]

Upon meeting with Maria Thorpe, Armand Bouchart ordered Maria's arrest, claiming that consorting with women was forbidden by the Templar rules. She was rescued by Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, who later took her with him on a boat to Kyrenia to take down the Templar presence there.[12]

Barnabas, the leader of the resistance against the Templars in Kyrenia, was killed by a Templar agent, who pretended to be Barnabas when Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad arrived in the city. The Templar agent tasked Altaïr with killing a man named Jonas, making the Assassin believe that Jonas had betrayed the resistance.[12]

With directions from Maria Thorpe and the resistance soldier Markos, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad infiltrated Kantara Castle in Kyrenia and killed Moloch, leader of a local group of fanatics and a Templar ally.[12]

Using a psychotic Cypriot noblewoman only referred to as the "Dark Oracle," the Templars found the locations of several resistance members and ordered their capture. The men were rescued by Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, who proceeded to infiltrate Buffavento Castle, where he entered the castle's prisons and killed the Dark Oracle.[12]

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad followed Maria Thorpe into Saint Hilarion Castle with the objective of killing the Templar lieutenant Shalim. Discovering Altaïr, Maria left the Assassin to fight Shalim and his twin brother Shahar alone. Altaïr killed the brothers, eradicating the Templar presence in Kyrenia.[12]

1193

The Templars started moving artifacts out of the Templar Archive in Limassol to an unknown location. The Templar agent was killed by Maria Thorpe atop the Archive, and Maria and Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad entered the Templar Archive to confront Armand Bouchart. The Templar Grand Master quickly knocked Maria down, but was eventually killed by Altaïr after a long battle. Altaïr and Maria left Cyprus and traveled to Masyaf together.[12]

13th century 1204

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad traveled to Constantinople in the Byzantine Empire to bring the Assassin ideology to the city. Due to the ongoing Fourth Crusade, Altaïr was forced to return to Masyaf.[9]

1217

The Mentor of the Levantine Assassins, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, his wife Maria and son Darim left Masyaf to deal with the approaching Mongol threat; Malik Al-Sayf temporarily took over control of the Levantine Assassins.[9]

1225

Swami, an Assassin apprentice, killed Sef Ibn-La'Ahad on orders of Abbas Sofian, leaving the murder weapon in Malik Al-Sayf's bed.[9]

Malik Al-Sayf was imprisoned in Masyaf's dungeon after having been framed of Sef's murder. Abbas Sofian placed a council in control of the Levantine Assassins, with himself at its head.[9]

1227

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Maria and Darim worked together with the Mongolian Assassin Qulan Gal in an attempt to kill the Mongol Emperor Genghis Khan.[9]

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and Qulan Gal infiltrated the Mongol camp in Xingging near Xu Province in China, where Altaïr was spotted by a Mongol guard and was wounded in the process. Genghis Khan was alarmed and tried to escape on horseback.[9]

Genghis Khan's horse was shot by Qulan Gal, and the Mongol Emperor himself was killed by an arrow shot by Darim Ibn-La'Ahad.[9]

1228

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Maria and Darim returned to Masyaf, where Altaïr and Maria were informed of their son's death and the ruling council.[9]

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad rescued Malik Al-Sayf from Masyaf's dungeons, from whom he heard the truth about his son's death. Altaïr and Maria left to confront Abbas Sofian, and Malik was beheaded by Swami in their absence.[9]

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and his wife Maria confronted Abbas Sofian, and were joined by Swami carrying Malik's head. Altaïr dared Abbas to take the Apple of Eden from him, and Swami was sent to retrieve it. Upon touching it, Swami's body was fueled with Altaïr's rage and Swami started mutilating himself as a result. In the following frenzy, Swami slit Maria's throat and Altaïr was forced to flee the scene.[9]

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad escaped Masyaf with the help of his son Darim,[4] and began self-imposed exile in Alamut.[9] Abbas usurped the title of Mentor.[4]

1247

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad returned to Masyaf after twenty years of exile, and rescued the merchant Mukhlis from Bayhas and two of his henchmen near Masyaf.[9]

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad started gaining support from the Levantine Assassins and the villagers in Masyaf, after meeting the son of his late friend Malik Al-Sayf, Tazim.[9]

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad gathered his Assassin supporters near Masyaf and ordered his men to engage and disarm Abbas Sofian's supporters. Abbas' supporters eventually put down their arms, and opened the gates of Masyaf's inner keep for Altaïr, welcoming their former Mentor.[9]

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad confronted Abbas Sofian, and utilized the hidden gun - one of the inventions created with knowledge gained by the Apple of Eden - for the first time on his nemesis, which killed him and allowed Altaïr to retake control of the Levantine Assassin Brotherhood.[9]

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad began the construction of a library underneath Masyaf castle.[9]

1256

Hulagu Khan led the Mongols towards the Levant, destroying several of the Levantine Assassins' fortresses.[1]

1257

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad started sending Assassins away from Masyaf to various location around the world, realizing that Masyaf had become a beacon for their enemies and preferring to see the Assassin Order as a widespread organization.[9]

The Venetian explorers Niccolò and Maffeo Polo traveled to Masyaf at the request of their friend Darim Ibn-La'Ahad,[9] where they received Assassin training from the Mentor Altaïr.[4] Niccolò started writing of his stay at Masyaf, including Altaïr's stories and the conversations with his brother in a journal which he later titled "The Secret Crusade."[9]

On 12 August,[9] Hulagu Khan started besieging the Levantine Assassins' headquarters of Masyaf castle.[13]

Niccolò and Maffeo Polo were given Altaïr's Codex, several other books, and the Masyaf Keys, and escaped from Masyaf during the Mongol attack with the help of the Mentor Altaïr and his son Darim.[4] The Polos lost the Codex to a Mongol attacking party while returning to their hometown of Constantinople.[9]

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad ordered his son Darim and the remaining Assassin to leave Masyaf. Darim said farewell to his father before leaving for Alexandria, rejoining his former sister-in-law and her children. Altaïr locked himself up inside his library, hiding the Apple of Eden there and imprinting a sixth Memory Seal he had found before passing away on a chair.[4]

1258

On 1 January, Niccolò and Maffeo Polo began founding an Assassins Guild in Constantinople.[9]

Niccolò and Maffeo Polo scattered Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad's books around various landmarks in Constantinople, and hid the Masyaf Keys in underground tombs.[4]

1259

Niccolò and Maffeo Polo left on a 10-year journey through Asia, hoping to retrieve Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad's lost Codex from the Mongols. They were not successful in their objective, and return to their home in Venice, Italy.[4]

1269

Niccolò and Maffeo Polo arrived in Venice, Italy, where they founded another Assassins Guild,[1] also training Niccolò's son Marco Polo to become an Assassin.[5]

1271

Niccolò and Maffeo Polo left on another journey through Asia, taking Marco Polo with them.[4] Marco was able to retrieve the Codex from the Mongol Emperor Kublai Khan.[5]

1296

The Italian Assassin and poet Dante Alighieri took on a boy who would later be known as Domenico Auditore as an apprentice, whose father was a friend and colleague of Dante.[5]

14th century 1307

The Assassins secretly influenced King Philip IV of France to turn against the Knights Templar. Philip branded them heretics, and hundreds of Knights Templar were burned at the stake.[1]

1314

The last recognized Grand Master of the Knights Templar, Jacques de Molay, realized that the Templars could not continue as a public organization, and arranged for the Order to continue underground. De Molay sent nine of his most trusted men out into the world, armed with the burden of continuing the Order's objectives. Jacques de Molay let himself be burned at the stake, fooling their enemies into thinking the Order was disbanded and thus saving the lives of his remaining Templar brethren.[1]

1321

On 14 September, Dante Alighieri was killed by the Templars.[5]

The Italian Assassins found out about the continuing existence of the Templars, and Domenico Auditore was given the Codex to take with him to Spain.[5]

While laying anchor in the Otranto harbor, Domenico Auditore's ship was ambushed by pirates hired by the Templars to retrieve the Codex. Domenico scattered the Codex pages into chests, though Domenico and his family were attacked by the pirates. Domenico's wife was raped and murdered, but Domenico and his son survived, making their way to the beach.[5]

1324

Marco Polo was killed by the Templars circa January 9.[1]

Domenico Auditore's father was killed by the Templars.[1]

Domenico Auditore bought and renovated a villa in Monteriggioni, which from that moment on was known as the Villa Auditore. Monteriggioni became the headquarters of the Italian Assassins.[5]

1338

The German Lukas Zurburg was saved by the Assassins from a road thief while traveling from Essen to Adendorf, and joined their Order.[14]

1348

The Brothers of the Cross, a secret Templar organization, traveled through the Holy Roman Empire offering the people protection from the plague. Secretly, their real objective was to find the Ankh.[14]

1350

The Brothers of the Cross and Lukas Zurburg mysteriously vanished from public view.[14]

15th century 1402

Zhu Di, aided by the Templars, became the third emperor of the Ming Dynasty of China, taking on the name Yongle.[14]

The Yongle Emperor ordered the capture and execution of thousands of Assassins in China. Thousands of Chinese Assassins were killed, including their leader Fang Xiaoru. Li Tong and an Assassin apprentice escaped with an Apple of Eden.[14]

1424

On 12 August, the Yongle Emperor of China was assassinated by the Assassin Li Tong while trying to suppress a rebellion near the Gobi Desert.[14]

1431

Joan of Arc was burned at the stake on 31 May by the Templars, who were after the Sword of Eden that Joan had in her possession.[5]

1453

Sultan Mehmet II of the Ottoman Empire, in the possession of an Apple of Eden, led the Ottomans to attack the city of Constantinople and conquered it from the ruling Byzantines.[15]

1454

Giovanni Auditore da Firenze, an Assassin and descendant of Domenico Auditore, moved to Florence to work for the Medici Bank. His brother Mario Auditore was left in sole control of Monteriggioni, and began to make renovations to the city.[6]

Mario Auditore defended Monteriggioni from an attack by the Florentines under the command of Federico da Montefeltro, and after discovering and interrogating a Florentine spy named Luciano Pezzati found out about the presence of an artifact hidden beneath the town. Together with a group of his mercenaries, Mario discovered the Shroud of Eden hidden in the town's catacombs, but was permanently scarred and blinded in one eye after accidentally triggering a trap.[6]

1476

Ishak Pasha, leader of the Ottoman Assassins, fought and defeated the Templar ruler of Wallachia, Vlad the Impaler, resulting in the latter's death.[4]

Giovanni Auditore da Firenze worked with Lorenzo de' Medici, _de facto_ leader of Florence, and Uberto Alberti, Gonfaloniere of Florence, to unravel a Templar conspiracy to take over Milan. Their attempt to stop the conspiracy failed, and Galeazzo Maria Sforza, Duke of Milan, was killed by Giovanni Andrea Lampugnani, Gerolamo Olgiati and Carlo Visconti.[16]

Giovanni Auditore da Firenze and his sons Federico and Petruccio were arrested on the false accusations of treason against the city. Uberto Alberti, secretly conspiring with the Templars and their Grand Master Rodrigo Borgia, ordered their execution in the Palazzo della Signoria.[5]

Uberto Alberti was assassinated by Ezio Auditore da Firenze, son of Giovanni, taking up his father's mantle of Assassin.[5]

Ezio Auditore da Firenze took his mother Maria and sister Claudia with him to Monteriggioni and rejoined his uncle Mario, the leader of the Italian Assassins, from where Ezio eventually continued his father's work and hunted the Templars responsible for his family's death.[5]

Ezio Auditore began collecting pages of the lost Codex, and had them decoded with the help of his friend, the inventor Leonardo da Vinci.[5]

1478

Mario Auditore and his mercenaries led an attack on the Pazzi in San Gimignano in Tuscany, later joined by his nephew Ezio Auditore. While the mercenaries distracted the Pazzi guards, Ezio Auditore assassinated his rival and the secret Templar Vieri de' Pazzi.[5]

The Pazzi family, under command of the Templars, orchestrated the Pazzi Conspiracy, resulting in the death of Giuliano de' Medici. Lorenzo de' Medici, the _de facto_ leader and main target of the conspiracy, was saved by Ezio Auditore da Firenze.[5]

Francesco de' Pazzi, the main orchestrator of the Pazzi Conspiracy, was assassinated by Ezio Auditore.[5]

After having discussed the Pazzi Conspiracy with Lorenzo de' Medici and later Mario Auditore, Ezio Auditore relocated to San Gimignano in Tuscany, where the remaining Pazzi Conspirators had taken refuge.[5]

Antonio Maffei, a Pazzi Conspirator and monk who had taken refuge in the center of San Gimignano, was assassinated by Ezio Auditore atop the city's tallest tower.[5]

1479

Stefano da Bagnone, a Pazzi Conspirator and monk who took refuge in the Monte Oliveto Maggiore outside San Gimignano, was assassinated by Ezio Auditore.[5]

Bernardo Baroncelli, a Pazzi Conspirator and banker who had taken refuge inside San Gimignano, was assassinated by Ezio Auditore.[5]

Francesco Salviati, a Pazzi Conspirator and the Archbishop of Pisa, was assassinated by Ezio Auditore while hiding in his Villa Salviati outside San Gimignano.[5]

1480

Jacopo de' Pazzi attended a meeting with Grand Master Rodrigo Borgia alone, while being secretly followed by Ezio Auditore. For his failure in the Pazzi Conspiracy, Jacopo de' Pazzi was fatally wounded by Rodrigo Borgia and Emilio Barbarigo, before being ultimately killed by Ezio Auditore.[5]

Ezio Auditore and Leonardo da Vinci moved to Venice, where Ezio would continue his fight against the Templars.[5]

1481

Sultan Mehmed II of the Ottoman Empire died, and he was succeeded by his son Bayezid II. His other son Cem, a secret Templar, secured his father's Apple of Eden, but quickly discovered that it refused to 'speak' with him. He concluded that it should be passed onto the Templars in the West who had done more research into the artifact, and hid it on Cyprus before sailing to Rhodes.[15]

1482

Prince Cem met with the Knights Hospitalier on Rhodes, but was put under their arrest and placed under house arrest in Italy.[15] Cem became acquainted with Rodrigo Borgia, Grand Master of the Templar Order, and Andreas.[4]

1485

On 11 September, with help of the Venetian Thieves Guild, Ezio Auditore infiltrated the Palazzo della Seta and assassinated Emilio Barbarigo.[5]

The Templars plan to poison Doge Giovanni Mocenigo of Venice, entrusting Carlo Grimaldi with the task of poisoning his meal.[5]

Ezio Auditore, planning to save Mocenigo, was unsuccessful in preventing the poisoning, but killed Carlo Grimaldi.[5]

1486

Marco Barbarigo, a Templar, became the new Doge of Venice, and refrained from making public appearances in fear of being killed by the Assassins.[5]

While attending a private party for Carnevale, Marco Barbarigo was shot and killed by Ezio Auditore with the hidden gun.[5]

Bartolomeo d'Alviano, a mercenary and secretly an Assassin, was attacked and imprisoned by Silvio Barbarigo, until having been rescued by Ezio Auditore.[5]

With help of Bartolomeo and his mercenaries, Ezio Auditore assassinated Silvio Barbarigo and Dante Moro.[5]

The Templars set sail for Cyprus, in order to retrieve a Piece of Eden.[5]

1487

Following the Battle of Stoke Field, King Henry VII of England imprisoned the Templar puppet Lambert Simnel.[6]

1488

The Templar boats returned from Cyprus with an Apple of Eden.[5]

Ezio Auditore followed and killed the courier carrying the Apple of Eden, and attended a meeting with Rodrigo Borgia dressed as the courier. Ezio attacked Rodrigo, and the two men faced off. Ezio was eventually joined by his allies who had helped him over the years, who were unbeknownst to him Assassins themselves. Eventually, after Rodrigo's henchmen were killed, Rodrigo fled the scene and left the Apple of Eden in the hands of the Assassins.[5]

Ezio Auditore was formally inducted into the Order of Assassins in Venice.[5]

Ezio Auditore and Niccolò Machiavelli, an Italian diplomat and Assassin, traveled to Forlì to safely hide the Apple of Eden in the hands of Caterina Sforza in the city's citadel.[17]

Forlì was attacked by Checco and Ludovico Orsi, employed by Rodrigo Borgia. The city was eventually seized by the Templars, until Ezio Auditore infiltrated the city and helped to reclaim it alongside Niccolò Machiavelli and Caterina Sforza.[17]

Ezio Auditore saved Caterina's children - Bianca and Ottaviano Riario - and killed Ludovico Orsi atop a watchtower in the Romagna countryside.[17]

Checco Orsi attacked Forlì and secured the Apple of Eden, before proceeding to flee towards the mountains in the Romagna countryside. He was chased and ultimately assassinated by Ezio Auditore, though Ezio Auditore was fatally stabbed in the chest by Checco.[17]

Due to his wound, Ezio Auditore passed out and the Apple of Eden was taken by a Florentine monk, Girolamo Savonarola.[17]

1491

At the behest of Rodrigo Borgia, the Spanish Templars secretly prolonged the war between the Christians and the Muslim Moors in Spain in order to prevent Queen Isabella I of Castile from funding the planned voyage of Christoffa Corombo to the New World, because the Templars wanted to be the first to arrive there.[18]

Rodrigo Borgia lured Christoffa Corombo to Venice by offering to finance his journey to the New World. Luis de Santángel, Queen Isabella I's minister of finances, Christoffa's friend and a secret Assassin, was suspicious of Rodrigo's motives and contacted Antonio de Magianis in Venice for protection of Christoffa. Ezio Auditore was tasked with ensuring the explorer's safety, and rescued him from the inevitable Templar trap.[18]

On request of Christoffa Corombo and Luis de Santángel, Ezio Auditore recoved Christoffa's atlas from Templar hands in Venice, and was informed of the mass genocide of Assassins in Spain under the guise of the Inquisition, led by Tomás de Torquemada, who was influenced by Rodrigo Borgia to believe the Assassins were heretics. Feeling obliged to save his brethren, Ezio followed Christoffa and Luis to Spain.[18]

1492

Ezio Auditore arrived in Spain, and made contact with the Assassin Raphael Sánchez in Barcelona, on whose request he killed Gaspar Martínez, the Inquisitor officer ordered to arrest the Spanish Assassins.[18]

Traveling to Zaragoza where the remaining Spanish Assassins were located, Ezio Auditore killed Inquisition's Calficador, Pedro Llorente, after securing the safety of four captured Assassins.[18]

Ezio Auditore and Raphael Sanchez traveled to Granada, where Ezio rescued King Muhammad XII from the Templars amidst a Spanish attack on Alhambra Palace. Ezio advised Muhammad to make peace with Queen Isabella, and the Templar-driven war was ended.[18]

Tomás de Torquemada sent Juan de Marillo to round up and execute the Spanish Assassins in Granada, but Juan was quickly assassinated by Ezio Auditore.[18]

Christoffa Corombo was lured away from Spain to France by false news spread by the Templars that the French king was willing to finance his journey, but Ezio Auditore halted and rescued Christoffa before the Templars could kill him.[18]

Ezio Auditore infiltrated Tomás de Torquemada to assassinate the Inquisitor General at the request of Raphael Sanchez and Luis de Santángel, but ultimately spared Torquemada when he realized he was nothing more than a puppet doing the bidding of Rodrigo Borgia, unaware of the Templars' existence, and returned to Italy to continue his search for the Apple of Eden.[18]

1494

Girolamo Savonarola used the Apple of Eden to become the leader of Florence, and exiled Piero de' Medici.[19]

Ezio Auditore saved Marcello Savonarola, cousin of Girolamo, from Borgia guards and traveled to Venice to find Girolamo.[19]

Piero de' Medici was attacked by Savonarola's followers in Venice, and together with Ezio Auditore took down his attackers and a corrupt herald.[19]

1495

Prince Cem, the exiled brother of Ottoman Sultan Bayezid II and a strong ally and friend of Rodrigo Borgia, was assassinated by the Assassins in Capua, Italy.[13]

1497

Niccolò Machiavelli and Ezio Auditore began fighting Girolamo Savonarola and his followers in an effort to overthrow his corrupt rule over Florence and reacquire the Apple of Eden.[20]

Ezio Auditore assassinated nine of Savonarola's lieutenants spread around Florence, and the Florentines were rallied in revolt against Savonarola by La Volpe and Paola.[20]

Cesare Borgia, the illegitimate son of Pope Alexander VI, had his brother Juan Borgia killed by his employee Fiora Cavazza, allowing Cesare to become Captain General of the Papal armies in his brother's place.[21]

1498

Savonarola was taken captive by an angry mob and taken away to be executed, allowing the Apple of Eden to be reobtained by the Assassins. Savonarola was publicly burned at the stake, though Ezio Auditore assassinated him whilst the fire had not spread high enough to reach the monk, sparing him from a painful death.[20]

Lucrezia Borgia, daughter of Pope Alexander VI, gave birth to a child named Giovanni Borgia, who was malformed and whose biological father was unknown. Perotto Calderon, an Assassin who was tasked with spying on the Borgia while taking on the guise of a courier, had been in a romantic relationship with Lucrezia, and was thrown into jail after the child's existence was found out by the Borgia. Calderon escaped from the jail and took Giovanni to Agnadello, where the Assassins were holding the Shroud of Eden. Calderon was eventually confronted and killed by members of the Assassin Order for betraying the Creed, amongst which was his own apprentice Francesco Vecellio.[6]

1499

On November 23, Perkin Warbeck, a Flemish Templar and a pretender to the English throne, was hanged on orders of King Henry VII of England.[6]

Mario Auditore, Niccolò Machiavelli, Bartolomeo d'Alviano, Antonio de Magianis, La Volpe, Paola and Sister Teodora travelled to Rome to distract the Borgia guards in the city, whilst Ezio Auditore infiltrated the Basilica di San Pietro via the Passetto di Borgo. Ezio confronted Pope Alexander VI and a fight ensued between the two men after Ezio's failed assassination attempt. Both using their respective Pieces of Eden - an Apple and a Staff - Rodrigo eventually gained the upper hand using the Staff's powers and took the Apple from Ezio. Attempting to gain entrance to the Vault underneath the Sistine Chapel, Ezio again confronted the Pope and overpowered him. Using both Pieces of Eden, Ezio entered the Vault and received a message.[5] Together with Mario Auditore, Ezio escaped from Rome and returned to Monteriggioni.[7]

16th century 1500

On January 2, Cesare Borgia besieged the town of Monteriggioni to strike at the Auditore in retaliation for their actions in Rome. The Borgia destroyed and overwhelmed the city, resulting in the capture of Caterina Sforza, the execution of Mario Auditore and the abandonment of the town.[7]

Niccolò Machiavelli became the leader of the Italian Assassins and relocated their headquarters to Rome, where he was soon joined by Ezio Auditore. Niccolò and Ezio began strengthening their position in the city, and Ezio helped setting up the local Courtesans, Thieves and Mercenaries Guilds.[7]

King Manuel I of Portugal, serving the Borgia, assigned Pedro Álvares Cabral to find and destroy the Assassins Guild in Calicut, India. With help from the Indian Assassins, a group of Italian Assassins razed Cabral's storehouses and shops in the cities and killed his key commanders, forcing Cabral to retreat.[6][7]

1501

Ezio Auditore infiltrated the Castel Sant'Angelo in Rome with the objective to kill Rodrigo and Cesare Borgia. Finding out that both Rodrigo and Cesare left the castle, Ezio Auditore shifted his focus to rescuing his ally Caterina Sforza, who was held prison inside. Ezio found and captured Lucrezia Borgia inside the castle, and used the key she had in her possession to free Caterina. Escaping on horseback from the castle, Ezio ensured Caterina's safety by fighting off the chasing guards.[7]

Agostino Barbarigo, Doge of Venice and ally to the Assassin Order, was poisoned by a team of Assassins consisting of Francesco Vecellio, Cipriano Enu and Tessa Varzi in retaliation for making dealings with the Borgia.[6]

1502

Upon the request of Leonardo da Vinci, who was forced into serving the Borgia, Ezio Auditore destroyed all four of Da Vinci's military creations for the Borgia army, severely weakening their position in Italy.[7]

A group of Ottoman Assassins led by Yusuf Tazim and a group of Venetian Assassins met in Greece to make plans to steer the Ottoman-Venetian War to a peaceful end.[4]

Vasco da Gama bombarded the city of Calicut, India in retaliation against the local Assassins for causing Cabral's failure to eliminate the Assassins Guild in the city. After Da Gama's leave from the city, a group of Italian Assassins killed the explorer's remaining commanders in the city.[6][7]

1503

With the intention of taking down Cesare Borgia's finances, Ezio Auditore rescued Egidio Troche, a Roman senator indebted to Cesare. With Egidio's help, Ezio devised a plan to follow Egidio while he was escorted by Borgia guards to make a delivery of money to Cesare's banker. Using a guard's disguise, Ezio brought the money to a party the banker - Juan Borgia the Elder - was holding, and assassinated the banker while being hidden on a bench.[7]

Bartolomeo d'Alviano and his mercenaries engaged in heavy conflict with French soldiers under the command of Octavian de Valois. During a skirmish between the two factions, Bartolomeo's wife Pantasilea Baglioni was kidnapped by the French. Working with Ezio Auditore, Bartolomeo pretended to have surrendered himself to the French and had himself escorted into the French camp - located in and around the Castra Praetoria - by his own mercenaries and Ezio, who had disguised themselves as French soldiers. The mercenaries attacked the French inside the camp, and Ezio assassinated Octavian de Valois, rescuing Pantasilea in the process.[7]

Using intel obtained from the Roman Thieves Guild, Ezio Auditore and a group of Assassin apprentices thwarted a Templar plan to kill Pietro Rossi, an actor who was in a secret relationship with Lucrezia Borgia. At a play at the Colosseum in which Pietro was playing Jesus, Ezio took out the Templar guards around the Colosseum and entered the play alongside his apprentices dressed as Romans. Ezio took out Micheletto Corella, Cesare's personal assassin, but ultimately spared him out of disgust for Micheletto's motives. Ezio brought Pietro to a doctor after finding out he was poisoned as well, and obtained a key to the Castel Sant'Angelo from the actor. Ezio subsequently found the thief Paganino spying on him, and after chasing him found out that he was a spy from the Borgia and had betrayed the Assassins and Thieves. Paganino committed suicide by plunging Ezio's Hidden Blade into his own neck.[7]

Claudia Auditore da Firenze was inducted into the Assassin Order, and Niccolò Machiavelli promoted Ezio Auditore da Firenze to Mentor of the Italian Assassins.[7]

Pope Alexander VI tried poisoning his own son Cesare Borgia by tricking him into eating a poisoned apple, but failed when his daughter Lucrezia Borgia warned Cesare of their father's plan. Cesare, who had already taken a bite of a poisoned apple, shoved an apple down his father's throat, resulting in his death. He proceeded to unleash his fury on his sister and demanded the location of the Apple of Eden, who revealed it was located in the courtyard of the Basilica di San Pietro. Ezio Auditore gave the Pope his last rites, and Lucrezia told Ezio of the Apple's location as well. Ezio raced Cesare to the Basilica, and eventually beat him to it and re-obtained the Apple.[7]

On 23 November, a group of Italian Assassins killed Margaret of York, a Templar working on taking over the English throne under the Templar banner, at the request of King Henry VII of England.[6][7]

Using the Apple of Eden, Ezio Auditore exterminated many of Cesare's remaining Templar forces in Rome, and in late 1503 Pope Julius II had Cesare arrested on grounds of murder, betrayal and incest,[7] and was held prisoner in the Castel Sant'Angelo in December.[22]

A group of Italian Assassins infiltrated Piri Reis' shop in Constantinople and obtained maps detailing the New World, prompting the Assassins to ensure their presence there matched that of the Templars.[6][7]

1504

Cesare Borgia escaped imprisonment in the Castel Sant'Angelo and fled Rome hiding in a wooden crate on a Templar boat. Chased by Ezio Auditore on the boat of the former thief Claudio, the Templar crew was killed by Ezio near Ostia and Cesare was sent back to Rome. Pope Julius II struck a deal with King Ferdinand II of Aragon and Queen Isabella I of Castile to have Cesare imprisoned in the Castillo de la Mota in Valencia.[22]

Claudia Auditore da Firenze, madam of the Rosa in Fiora in Rome, was captured by Borgia die-hards. Bruno, a Templar spy pretending to work for Niccolò Machiavelli, lured Machiavelli and Ezio Auditore to the location where Claudia was held, and tried to kill all three Assassins. The Assassins overpowered the Templars and freed Claudia. Claudia retired as the madam of the Rosa in Fiora due to the ferocity of the Templars' attack and retired to Rome, and Rosa, a member of the Venetian Thieves Guild, took over as the madam.[22]

Queen Isabella I of Castille was poisoned by Italian Assassins for working on orders of the Borgia.[6][7]

1505

Ezio Auditore led a force of one-hundred Assassins and thieves in attack of Micheletto Corella's two-hundred-and-fifty strong force in Zagarolo and overpowered Micheletto's army. Micheletto was taken to Florence for imprisonment and torture in the top cell of the Palazzo della Signoria in an attempt to gain information on Cesare's activities.[22]

1506

Ezio Auditore locked his Apple of Eden away in the Colosseum Vault underneath the Santa Maria Aracoeli.[7]

Leonardo da Vinci was kidnapped by his former allies, the Hermeticists, during his research on Pythagoras and an ancient temple beneath Rome. Da Vinci left a clue in his working studio directing to the paintings that were previously stored in the Villa Auditore, in which he left clues to the location of the temple.[23]

Ezio Auditore recovered the five paintings from Lucrezia Borgia in Ferrara and from the Hermeticists in Rome. He uncovered the location of the temple, and saved Leonardo inside by killing the Hermetic leader Ercole Massimo. They progressed further into the temple and uncovered the Pythagorean Vault, but Ezio ultimately decided to leave its secrets alone.[23]

Micheletto Corella escaped imprisonment in Florence and fled to Naples, from where he set sail to Valencia, Spain. He joined up with his master Cesare Borgia and the two men rebuild an army in Valencia's port, but their boats and camp were eventually destroyed by Ezio Auditore and Niccolò Machiavelli, using bombs obtained from Leonardo da Vinci. Cesare blamed Micheletto for the attack, and Micheletto was killed by a shot in the head when he tried to attack Cesare. Cesare escaped to Navarre, where he met up with his brother-in-law, King John III of Navarre.[22]

1507

The Navarrese army under the command of Cesare Borgia attacked Viana in the Earldom of Lerin, escalating in the Siege of Viana. Amidst the battle, Cesare Borgia was chased and attacked by the Assassin Ezio Auditore, eventually being killed by the Assassin atop the walls of Viana Castle.[7]

1509

The Battle of Agnadello took place between Venice and France, with the Assassin Bartolomeo d'Alviano fighting on the side of the Venetians,[6] hoping to protect the Shroud of Eden located in Agnadello.[1]

An earthquake struck Constantinople, marking the leave of Ottoman Sultan Bayezid II and the secret resurrection of the Templars, fighting under the Byzantine banner.[4]

1510

Juan Ponce de León, the first Governor of Puerto Rico, accused a freed slave and translator for the Colonial army, Alonso Carlo, of plotting an assassination attempt against him. Carlo fled with his adopted son Miguel Ramón Carlo de Lugo to Florida, where Miguel came in contact with and joined the Assassin Order.[14]

The _condottiero_ Niccolò di Pitigliano, who had obtained the Shroud of Eden from Agnadello, was assassinated by the Assassin Francesco Vecellio.[6]

In the winter of 1510, Ezio Auditore da Firenze left Italy for Masyaf to find the library of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, after finding out about its existence from a lost letter of his late father found a year earlier.[13]

1511

Murat Bin Husn, a leader in the Janissary corps, was awarded with the Armor of Ishak Pasha for his unbreakable will, and he hid it in Ishak Pasha's tomb underneath the Hagia Sophia. Murat then renovated the Great Chain to protect the city and the armor.[14]

Ezio Auditore da Firenze arrived in Masyaf, where he was ambushed and captured by a small army of Byzantine Templars under the command of their captain Leandros, who were in search of the Masyaf Keys and the Grand Temple. After a long chase across Masyaf and Atlas Village, Ezio Auditore killed Leandros and retrieved Niccolò Polo's journal "The Secret Crusade" from him. Finding out that the Masyaf Keys were in Constantinople, Ezio Auditore journeyed further towards the heart of the Ottoman Empire.[4]

Ezio Auditore da Firenze arrived in Constantinople, where he met Prince Suleiman, later known as Sultan Suleiman the Magnificent, and Yusuf Tazim, leader of the Ottoman Assassins. Ezio Auditore was introduced to the city and the Turkish Assassins' techniques and customs, and started his search for the Masyaf Keys.[4]

With the help of Sofia Sartor, Ezio Auditore started deciphering the locations of the Masyaf Keys throughout Constantinople, and eventually found them in the Yerebatan Cistern, the Galata Tower, the Forum of the Ox and the Maiden's Tower over the course of the year.[4]

Ezio Auditore, Yusuf Tazim and several other Ottoman Assassins infiltrated a party of Prince Suleiman dressed as Italian minstrels and found and killed the Templar spies present at the party, preventing the abduction of the Prince by the Byzantine Templars. Prince Suleiman started working with Ezio Auditore against the Byzantines.[4]

After an investigation started by Ezio Auditore and Prince Suleiman, the Janissary captain Tarik Barleti was concluded to be in league with the Templars. Ezio assassinated Tarik Barleti inside the Janissary camp, but discovered that Tarik had in fact been working with Manuel Palaiologos only to sabotage them.[4]

The Janissaries raised the Great Chain across the Golden Horn in Constantinople and spread their boats and forces throughout the harbor to prevent Ezio Auditore from leaving the city. With help from the Ottoman Assassins, Ezio destroyed the Great Chain and set the Ottoman ships ablaze with Greek Fire, and consequently started making his way to Cappadocia on the boat of fellow Assassin Piri Reis.[4]

1512

In March, Piri Reis and Ezio Auditore arrived in Cappadocia, and Ezio entered the hidden city Derinkuyu, where the Byzantine army under command of Manuel Palaiologos was hiding. With the help of the Ottoman spy Dilara, Ezio Auditore killed the Turkmen renegade Shahkulu, and blew up the ammunition stores in the city, causing widespread panic. Amidst the confusion, Ezio found and killed Manuel Palaiologos, and was discovered by Prince Ahmet, who revealed himself to be a Templar and threatened to find Sofia Sartor if Ezio would not give him the Masyaf Keys. Ezio escaped Derinkuyu and made his way to Constantinople.[4]

Byzantine Templars attacked Sofia Sartor's bookshop in Constantinople, whilst it was under protection of Yusuf Tazim and the Ottoman Assassins. Yusuf was killed during the attack, and Sofia was captured.[4]

Ezio Auditore led the Ottoman Assassins in an attack on the Harbor of Theodosius, where Prince Ahmet and the Byzantine Templars were hiding out. Ezio was ultimately forced to spare Ahmet in order to ensure Sofia Sartor's safety, and struck a deal with Ahmet to trade Sofia for the Masyaf Keys.

At Yusuf's funeral, Ezio Auditore promoted the Master Assassin Dogan to become the new leader of the Ottoman Assassins.[13]

Ezio Auditore and Prince Ahmet and their respective groups of Assassins and Templar met on a wall leading to Galata Tower, where Ezio handed Ahmet the keys and had to travel up to the top of Galata Tower to rescue Sofia. Upon rescuing her,[4] Ezio discovered it was Azize dressed up as Sofia,[13] while Sofia was secretly being hanged in a nearby plaza. Using one of his parachutes, Ezio reached Sofia and rescued her from being killed by cutting the noose around her neck.[4]

Prince Ahmet and the Byzantine Templars made their way out of Constantinople on horses and horse carts and hurried off to Masyaf to enter the hidden library underneath its castle. They were chased by Ezio Auditore and Sofia Sartor, who after a long chase took out most of the Templars and their carts, ending with Ezio jumping onto Ahmet on his cart and both men falling from a cliff. After landing safely using one of Ezio's parachutes, they were joined by the army of Ahmet's brother Selim, just arriving from a battle with their father. Selim, the newly appointed Sultan, proceeded to strangle his brother Ahmet and threw him off the nearby cliff to avoid Ahmet from further claiming the throne, and warned Ezio to not return to Constantinople, only sparing the Assassin because of Ezio's friendship with his son Suleiman.[4]

Ezio Auditore and Sofia Sartor traveled to Masyaf, where Ezio used the Masyaf Keys to open the library of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. Inside, he discovered Altaïr's remains sitting in a chair in the middle of the library, holding a sixth Memory Seal, and found no books; however, Ezio did discover Altaïr's Apple of Eden at the end of the library, but ultimately decided to leave it there.[4]

After a brief return to Constantinople under Prince Suleiman's supervision to finish unfinished business in the city, Ezio Auditore and his new fiancée Sofia Sartor made their way to Italy, where they first arrived in Venice and married in the Santa Maria Gloriosa dei Frari, with guests Doge Leonardo Loredan and Tizian Vecellio, before arriving in Rome.[13]

Desiderius Erasmus, a Dutch scholar and the leader of the Northern European Assassins, became fearful of the newly appointed Doctor Martin Luther, whose new religious thinking might have caused chaos and instability in Europe.[13]

Ezio Auditore retired from the Assassin Order, and appointed Lodovico Ariosto as the new Mentor of the Italian Assassins.[13]

1519

Leonardo da Vinci died in the Clos Lucé in Amboise, France on 2 May, with his friends Ezio Auditore and Niccolò Machiavelli at his side. King Francis I of France spread stories about him being at Leonardo's deathbed as propaganda.[13]

1520

In June, an army of Spanish conquistadors under the command of Hernán Cortés, got in contact with the Aztecs in Tenochtitlan. On June 30, the Spaniards slaughtered the Aztecs while Giovanni Borgia, an Assassin who infiltrated Cortés' army, stole one of the Crystal Skulls from an Aztec priest. The Aztec leader Moctezuma II was accidentally killed by his own people after trying to reason with them, and the Spaniards fled back to Spain soon afterwards.[6]

While bringing the Crystal Skull to his contact, the Swiss professor Bombastus, Giovanni Borgia discovered the formula to make gold after taking a look at one volume titled "Divine Science" of Nicolas Flamel's Book of Abraham.[6]

1521

On 20 April, Emperor Zhengde of China died without a proper heir to succeed him. During the chaotic political state that followed, the Chinese Assassins broke into the Imperial Palace and rescued several of the Emperor's concubines. With the help of the Templars, Zhu Houcong succeeded him and was from then on known as Emperor Jiajing.[1]

In July, Juan Ponce de León led an expedition to find the Fountain of Youth. During his quest, he was greeted by Miguel Ramón Carlo de Lugo, who tried to convince him to turn back. After refusing to do so, De León was struck by a poisoned arrow shot by the Assassins, which eventually resulted in his death.[14]

1524

The Chinese Assassins were nearly eradicated by Emperor Jiajing of China, and the remaining Assassins fled to seek support from other Assassin branches around the world. Shao Jun met with Ezio Auditore da Firenze in Italy, from whom she sought guidance. Though initially hostile towards Jun, Ezio Auditore eventually relented and thought Jun about the Assassin Order, and faced off against several of Jiajing's men. Armed with knowledge, Jun returned to China to rebuild her Order.[24]

Ezio Auditore da Firenze died in a Florentine piazza,[24] caused by the numerous battle wounds he had received over the years.[1]

1527

Giovanni Borgia and Bombastus' assistant Maria Amiel go on a journey to France to find the other volume of the Book of Abraham, but discovered the name of the second volume, "True Magic," and that both volumes contained the teachings of Abraham of Würzburg. During their journey, a Templar called "the Viper" was killed by Giovanni Borgia in Troyes and the Pythagorean Vault was visited by Giovanni and Maria.[6]

1541

On 26 June, Spanish conquistador Francisco Pizzaro was killed by the Assassins.[5]

1558

On 17 November, Queen Mary I of England was killed by the Assassins. She was succeeded by her half-sister Elizabeth I, who ruled with the Apple of Eden #2.[5]

1581

On 19 November, Tsarevich Ivan Ivanovich of Russia, heir apparent to Ivan the Terrible, was killed by the Assassins.[5]

1587

The alchemists Edward Kelley and John Dee fell under the employment of Count Vilem Rožmberk, and moved to Třeboň.[6]

1589

After disagreements about how to use the Book of Abraham, John Dee abandoned Edward Kelley and moved back to his native England.[6]

1591

A Golem started hunting and murdering alchemists in Prague. The alchemist Edward Kelley was saved from the Golem by his stepdaughter Elizabeth Jane Weston, who stopped the creature by speaking with it.[6]

1597

While under imprisonment by Emperor Rudolf II for failing to create gold for him, Edward Kelley committed suicide by jumping off the roof of the prison he was held in, as a result of madness caused by his experiments.[6]

17th century 1651

After the Battle of Worcester between the Royalists and Parliamentarians, Prince Charles II fled England in disguise and lived in exile in mainland Europe, and Oliver Cromwell was appointed Lord Protector of England.[6]

1660

On 29 May, Charles II returned to London after years of exile in France, the United Provinces and the Spanish Netherlands, and was crowned King of England, Scotland and Ireland.[6]

1699

Scottish privateer-turned-pirate Captain William Kidd became a wanted man by the Kingdom of England, and was also being pursued by the Templar Order for the Shard of Eden that Kidd possessed. Kidd started hiding his treasures around various locations, including his sawtooth cutlass in the Mayan ruins in Cerros and his Shard of Eden on Oak Island, before being arrested on 6 July.[3]

18th century 1701

Captain William Kidd was tried in England for piracy and ordered to death by hanging in London.[3]

1749

The _Aquila_ was built in France and became the flagship of the Assassin navy, captained by Robert Faulkner.[3]

1754

On 18 April, the Templar Haytham Kenway killed Miko, a member of the Assassin Order, inside the Theatre Royal in London and retrieved the Grand Temple Key from his body. With help from John Harrison, Grand Master Reginald Birch concluded that the key opened a First Civilization storehouse somewhere in the British colonies of America - in truth the Grand Temple. On Birch's orders, Haytham traveled to America to discover the storehouse and arrived there on 8 July after seventy-two days of travel.[3]

During Haytham Kenway's journey to the British colonies aboard the _Providence_, the _Aquila_ pursued its trail with the help of the Assassin Louis Mills, a crewman of the _Providence_. After killing Mills, Haytham forced captain Samuel Smythe to sail the ship into the storm in hopes of losing its pursuer. The _Aquila_ was damaged and presumed lost at sea, though it continued harassing Templar ships in secret and became known as the "Ghost of the North Seas".[3]

Haytham Kenway met with Charles Lee, a British Army soldier and Templar associate, upon his arrival in Boston and with his help began to gather a band of Templars consisting of William Johnson, Thomas Hickey, Benjamin Church and John Pitcairn to discover the First Civilization storehouse and establish a permanent base in the British colonies.[3]

The Colonial Rite of Templars stormed Southgate Fort in Boston to free the natives captured by the slaver Silas Thatcher, a British Army officer, and subdued him only to let him be killed by Benjamin Church.[3]

1755

Haytham Kenway forged an alliance with the Kanien'kehá:ka woman Kaniehtí:io to stop Edward Braddock, a British Army general and former Templar, in turn for gaining the location of the First Civilization storehouse.[3]

The Colonial Rite of Templars, Kaniehtí:io, the Abenakee, Shawnee and Lenape ambushed the British Army during the Braddock Expedition on 13 July. Despite interference from officer George Washington, Haytham was able to assassinate Edward Braddock and took the Templar ring from his body. In return, Kaniehtí:io showed him the location of the First Civilization storehouse, but Haytham discovered the Grand Temple Key was unable to open its outer doors.[3]

Charles Lee was formally inducted into the Templar Order and quickly rose to became the second-in-command of Grand Master Haytham Kenway.[3]

1758

François Mackandal, Mentor of the Assassin Brotherhood on Saint-Domingue, made a failed poisoning attempt on white colonists alongside his pupils Agaté and Baptiste. Mackandal was captured and executed, while Agaté and Baptiste each escaped to New Orleans in the French colony of Louisiana.[2]

1759

Louisianan Templar leader Madeleine de L'Isle arranged the deportion of her husband Philippe Olivier de Grandpré's former placée Jeanne to a working colony in Chichen Itza. Philippe and Jeanne's daughter Aveline de Grandpré was captured by slavers while in search of her mother, and was saved and recruited into the Assassin Order by Agaté.[2]

1760

The Kanien'kehá:ka village of Kanatahséton was set aflame by George Washington and other British Army soldiers. While Kaniehtí:io, among others, was killed, her and Haytham's son Ratonhnhaké:ton managed to escape alongside a large group of villagers.[3]

1763

The Colonial Templars led an attack on the Davenport Homestead, the headquarters of the Colonial Assassin Brotherhood, nearly wiping out all the Assassins and causing the destruction of the Davenport manor. Their Mentor Achilles Davenport was spared on the condition that he gave up the Assassins' cause.[3]

1765

On 4 February, because of his affiliation with the Templar Order through Rafael Joaquín de Ferrer, the Assassin Aveline de Grandpré killed Jean-Jacques Blaise d'Abbadie, the French governor of Louisiana.[2]

1766

Rafael Joaquín de Ferrer started an alliance with former Assassin Baptiste, who started impersonating his former mentor François Mackandal, and under this guise made plans to take over smuggling operations in the Louisiana Bayou and force Agaté out of hiding. On Agaté's orders, Aveline de Grandpré enlisted the aid of local smugglers Roussillon and Élise Lafleur to stop Baptiste, and killed him during a sacred ceremony on the Eve of Saint John.[2]

1768

The Templars found out about the continued existence of the Assassin ship the _Aquila_, and attacked it with three British ships. The _Aquila_ was severely damaged, ran aground, and abandoned. Robert Faulkner had the vessel towed to the Davenport Homestead.[3]

The many restrictions on trade set by the new Spanish governor of Louisiana, the Templar Antonio de Ulloa, caused Creole settlers to rebel against the Spanish government. On Agaté's orders, Aveline de Grandpré confronted Ulloa in New Orleans, but spared Ulloa and his wife's life in exchange for a lens used to decipher Templar documents and a map leading to Chichen Itza.[2]

1769

Aveline de Grandpré traveled to the Mayan city of Chichen Itza, where she found a working colony under the command of Rafael Joaquín de Ferrer, and evidence that her mother Jeanne was there. Using pages from her mother's diary, Aveline found First Civilization ruins with a fragment of the Prophecy Disk inside; though she was confronted by de Ferrer, who met his demise at Aveline's hands. On her way out, Aveline was reunited with her mother, who fled upon seeing her daughter's hidden blade.[2]

The Clan Mother of Kanatahséton informed Ratonhnhaké:ton of the true purpose of their village and introduced him to their Crystal Ball, which caused Ratonhnhaké:ton to enter the Nexus, where he met Juno. She informed him that in order to save his village from imminent destruction, he had to join the Assassin Order - while in truth she merely wished to use him as a pawn to hide the Grand Temple Key for future discovery.[3]

At the Davenport Homestead, Ratonhnhaké:ton met Achilles Davenport, the former Mentor of the Colonial Assassins, who despite his initial reluctance agreed to train him after seeing him fend off an attack by poachers.[3]

1770

The citizens of Boston revolted against the British soldiers posted in the city over dissatisfaction of the colonial cities not being represented in British Parliament. Achilles Davenport and Ratonhnhaké:ton witnessed Haytham Kenway scheming with another individual and Ratonhnhaké:ton was sent to follow him, and killed the man when it became evident that he planned to trigger a shooting at the riot - though Charles Lee succeeded their ploy by firing his gun, causing the British Army to fire at the rioters; triggering the Boston Massacre, which killed five men and injured six.[3]

Ratonhnhaké:ton, who was believed by the British to be the instigator of the Boston Massacre, was able to evade capture with help of Samuel Adams, who taught him ways on how to decrease his notoriety and how to travel unseen through cities via the Freemasons' tunnel systems.[3]

Ratonhnhaké:ton returned to the Davenport Homestead, where he was given a pair of Hidden Blades and started his formal training.[3]

The _Aquila_ was rebuilt after it had laid destroyed in the bay of the Davenport Homestead for several years. With Robert Faulkner's tutoring, Ratonhnhaké:ton became the new captain of the ship.[3]

1771

Aveline de Grandpré returned to New Orleans and was informed by her fellow Assassin Gérald Blanc that someone was bribing Spanish soldiers. Aveline investigated the accusation, uncovering the individual's identity as a Templar named Vázquez, and disrupted his plans to take over smuggling operations in the Louisiana Bayou.[2]

1772

Aveline de Grandpré returned to Chichen Itza after finding a map leading to another First Civilization ruin, but was met by her mother after her arrival. She made peace with Jeanne, and obtained the second half of the Prophecy Disk, though returned home by herself as Jeanne wanted to take care of the slaves in the work site.[2]

1773

Philippe Olivier de Grandpré uncovered evidence of Templar influence in his business. His wife, the local Templar leader Madeleine de L'Isle, started poisoning her husband to prevent him from disrupting Templar operations, and he died some time later.[2]

Aveline de Grandpré aided in the escape of a slave named George Davidson on the request of her stepmother Madeleine de L'Isle. Aveline and Davidson aided Roussillon and Élisa Lafleur during a deal with American Patriots, and Davidson went with them to the British American colonies.[2]

While attending a soirée in New Orleans, Aveline de Grandpré located Vázquez and lured him to a secluded area and assassinated him.[2]

Because of William Johnson intending to buy the land on which Kanatahséton stands, Ratonhnhaké:ton made Johnson his first Templar target and, on Samuel Adams' advice, aided the Sons of Liberty in disrupting Johnson's financing by destroying his shipments of tea.[3]

British colonists rose up against the British and the Tea Act, which stood in opposition of their rights of having no taxation while not being represented in British Parliament. Paul Revere, William Molineux, Ratonhnhaké:ton and Stephane Chapheau instigated the Boston Tea Party, where tea belonging to the British and William Johnson was thrown into the Boston harbor - thus instigating the American Revolution against the British.[3]

1774

William Johnson reacquired the financing needed to buy the Kanien'kehá:ka lands, and despite his previous relation with the tribe, chose to resort to violence to get the Kanien'kehá:ka elders to consent to the purchase. Ratonhnhaké:ton assassinated Johnson in front of Johnson Hall while he was meeting with the elders.[3]

1775

On 18 April, Paul Revere and Ratonhnhaké:ton rode to Lexington and Concord during the night to warn the Patriots of incoming attacks by Loyalists and British forces under John Pitcairn.[3]

The British forces of John Pitcairn and the Patriots under command of John Parker met at Concord on 19 April and a skirmish ensued, followed by a battle between British soldier and Patriots under James Barrett at Lexington. With help from Ratonhnhaké:ton, the Patriots were able to rout the British forces.[3]

The Continental Congress formed the Continental Army on 16 June after the Battles of Lexington and Concord started the American Revolutionary War, and appointed George Washington as its Commander-in-Chief.[3]

The newly formed Continental Army clashed with the British Army at Charlestown, Massachusetts on 17 June, known as the Battle of Bunker Hill. Ratonhnhaké:ton assassinated the British command and Templar John Pitcairn amidst the battle, though the British managed to claim victory and captured Charlestown.[3]

1776

Ratonhnhaké:ton attacked the Templar Thomas Hickey, a soldier in the Continental Army and money counterfeiter, for conspiring to kill George Washington, but both men were arrested for counterfeiting in the process. While Hickey's Templar connections got him out of imprisonment in Bridewell Prison in New York, Ratonhnhaké:ton was led to hang on 28 June for conspiring Washington's assassination. The Assassins freed Ratonhnhaké:ton, who then assassinated Hickey.[3]

After the Continental Army granted the secret Templar Nicholas Biddle command of the _Randolph_, Biddle started raiding posts around Nantucket, claiming it was a Loyalist post, in an effort to convince Continental Congress to appoint Biddle as Admiral of the Continental Navy. Informed by Amanda Bailey of the news, Ratonhnhaké:ton and Robert Faulkner brought the _Aquila_ to sea and stopped Biddle's ransacking.[3]

Nicholas Biddle abandoned his orders to escort the French ship the _Belladonna_ to the colonies, instead bringing in Templar ships sailing under the British flag to take the _Belladonna_ down. The _Aquila_ escorted the vessel to safety and fended off its attackers.[3]

Surgeon Benjamin Church betrayed the Templar Order and the Continental Army to serve the British Army, stealing supplies from the Continental Army in the process.[3]

1777

Aveline de Grandpré traveled to New York to eliminate a Templar named Officer Davidson, who was working for the "Company Man", the secret identity of Madeleine de L'Isle. With the aid of Ratonhnhaké:ton, Aveline pursued her former ally George Davidson, now working for the British Loyalists. Before Davidson died from his wounds, he gave her an explanation of the Company Man's identity that helped Aveline discover that it was her own stepmother.[2]

Aveline de Grandpré confronted Madeleine de L'Isle, who revealed that she knew all along that Aveline was an Assassin and tried to make her believe that Madeleine used her to cleanse the Templar Order of corruption. Aveline refused to believe her and made her way to Agaté. Upon hearing the Company Man's identity, Agaté turned on Aveline and attacked her; Aveline bested him and spared his life, at which point Agaté committed suicide.[2]

Aveline de Grandpré met with Madeleine de L'Isle under the pretense of joining the Templars, and gave her the Prophecy Disk. Madeleine was not able to make the artifact work, and thus turned on Aveline. Aveline killed Madeleine and her Templar guards and activated the Prophecy Disk using a medallion her mother gave her during her youth, and witnessed a recording from around 75010 BCE, of Eve's election as leader of the human rebellion against the First Civilization.[2]

1778

After having been chased through New York and the Caribbean Sea, Benjamin Church was killed near Martinique by Haytham Kenway and his son Ratonhnhaké:ton, who started a temporary alliance over mutual interests.[3]

Commander George Washington ordered the destruction of the Kanien'kehá:ka village Kanatahséton after receiving reports of their alliance with the British. Ratonhnhaké:ton neutralized both the Continental Army soldies and Kanien'kehá:ka to avoid further conflict, but was forced to kill his childhood friend Kanen'tó:kon.[3]

On 17 March, the _Aquila_ attacked Nicholas Biddle's hideout in the Caribbean and boarded the _Randolph_, where Ratonhnhaké:ton defeated Biddle, though granted him the final wish of going down with his ship and blew up the _Randolph_.[3]

The Battle of Monmouth between the Continental Army and British Army ensued. Due to Charles Lee's retreat, the Continental Army was outnumbered, but managed to retreat under the Marquis de Lafayette and with the help of Ratonhnhaké:ton. Ratonhnhaké:ton cut off his relation with the Continental Army over differences with George Washington.[3]

1780

General Benedict Arnold of the Continental Army conspired his defection to the British Army and handover of West Point alongside British officer John André. After receiving reports from the Culper Ring, George Washington sollicited the aid of Ratonhnhaké:ton to help investigate the treason.[3]

After the capture of John André by Continental on 23 September, the British Army stormed West Point and Benedict Arnold fled the colonies. Ratonhnhaké:ton helped the Continental Army hold West Point.[3]

1781

After the Freemasons transported it to the American colonies, George Washington obtained Apple of Eden #3.[5]

The Marquis de Lafayette employed the aid of François Joseph Paul de Grasse and the French navy to aid his friend Ratonhnhaké:ton by conquering the New York harbor and surrounding it. On 5 September the French and British navies waged war at the Battle of the Chesapeake, and the French managed to shield New York's harbor.[3]

Ratonhnhaké:ton infiltrated Fort George, the Templars' headquarters on 16 September, to assassinate Charles Lee.[3] Grand Master Haytham Kenway sent Charles Lee away with the Grand Temple Key to assure Charles' safety.[3] On Ratonhnhaké:ton's signal, the French navy fired upon Fort George, giving him the opportunity to strike but wounding him in the process. Haytham confronted Ratonhnhaké:ton, but left with no other option, he killed Haytham and left the fort.[3]

1782

Grand Master Charles Lee held a Templar meeting to remember Haytham Kenway in New York, though the meeting was swiftly disrupted by Ratonhnhaké:ton. The Templars captured Ratonhnhaké:ton, though he escaped and chased Charles to Boston. After a chase through an unfinished ship, Ratonhnhaké:ton was gravely wounded by a plank, though he managed to shoot Lee in the chest. Charles escaped to a tavern in Monmouth, where Ratonhnhaké:ton sat down with him and ultimately killed him on 2 October, taking the Grand Temple Key from his corpse.[3]

1783

In April, Ratonhnhaké:ton returned to an abandoned Kanatahséton where he found his tribe's Crystal Ball and communicated with Juno in the Nexus once again, where he was given the final task of hiding the Grand Temple Key where none could find it.[3]

After the Peace of Paris, the independence of the British colonies was recognized, resulting in the foundation of the United States and the evacuation of British forces from the colonies.[3]

19th century 1812

Using Apple of Eden #1, Napoleon Bonaparte heavily expanded the reach and influence of his empire and invaded countries in eastern Europe.[5]

1832

Ludger Duvernay, a Canadian journalist and Assassin, posted a number of articles accusing the Canadian administration of serving the Château Clique, the leaders of the Templar Order.[14]

Ludger Duvernay was arrested on orders of the Château Clique, who even rallied the public against Duvernay. The Assassins eventually freed Duvernay, and he founded the Saint-Jean-Baptiste Society after his release, hoping to gain independence for Canada.[14]

1865

On 26 April, John Wilkes Booth, the murderer of American President Abraham Lincoln, was killed by the Assassins.[5]

1881

On 13 March, Tsar Alexander II of Russia, an ally of the Templars, was assassinated by members of the Narodnaya Volya, a Russian Assassin organization.[25]

1887

Several members of the Narodnaya Volya were captured and executed after a failed assassination attempt on Tsar Alexander III, including Aleksandr Ulyanov.[25]

Mina Bergson, an Assassin, was tasked with getting close to Samuel Liddell Mathers, a rising star in a group of occultists who were planning to build one of the most influential secret societies in the British Empire. Mathers, whom the Assassins knew was secretly funded by the Templars, eventually married Bergson.[14]

1888

Nikolai Orelov, a Russian Assassin, was ordered by the Mentor to assassinate Tsar Alexander III while he was traveling by train from the Crimea to Saint Petersburg. Orelov infiltrated the Imperial train, and a fight ensued between him and the Tsar. The fight caused the train to derail, known as the Borki train disaster. Tsar Alexander III used a Staff of Eden to fight Orelov, but ultimately spared the Assassin's life.[25]

1891

William Robert Woodman, one of the co-founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, was assassinated on the orders of his fellow co-founders Samuel Liddell Mathers and William Wynn Westcott, after they found out about Woodman being different from normal humans. Woodman's spirit, the First Civilization member Consus, continued to live on as a supernatural existence.[6]

1896

After a conflict between Samuel Liddell Mathers and William Wynn Westcott, Westcott was forced to leave the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn and Mathers obtained full control over the Order.[6]

20th century 1908

Grigori Rasputin, a Templar agent installed in the Russian Royal Palace, secretly stole the Staff of Eden from Tsar Nicholas II and took it to a Templar research facility in Tunguska.[5]

Nikolai Orelov was ordered by the Mentor to lead an attack on the Templar research facility in Tunguska and took a group of Assassins with him. Nikolai killed the Templars present, and the Assassins' ally Nikola Tesla sent a ray of electricity to the facility from his Wardenclyffe Tower, resulting in the Tunguska explosion and the Staff's destruction. Only Nikolai Orelov survived.[25]

1910

The Templar "Founders," consisting of amongst others Henry Ford, Ransom Eli Olds, Frank A. Vanderlip, Paul Warburg, Charles Norton, Benjamin Strong, Jr., Henry Pomeroy Davison and Nelson W. Aldrich,[4] designed the "Plan." The aforementioned, except Ford and Olds, secretly met on Jekyll Island.[7]

1913

Skulls of members of the First Civilization were found around Boskop, South Africa.[1]

The Federal Reserve System was created on 23 December under supervision of the Templars.[1]

1914

Grigori Rasputin and his disciple Khioniya Guseva traveled to Pokrovskoye, where Guseva attacked Rasputin with a knife. Rasputin's stomach was cut open in the process, and his intestines fell out. Rasputin miraculously survived, and using a shard of the Staff of Eden he forced Guseva to mutilate her own face.[6]

During the Christmas Truce of World War I, an Assassin operating as a British medic killed the feared German general and secret Templar Erich Albert.[6]

1916

On 29 December, Grigori Rasputin was killed by a group of conspirators led by Felix Yusupov.[1]

1917

The Russian Revolution began, with Vladimir Lenin leading the Bolsheviks against the House of Romanov. The Assassins, eager to depose the autocratic Tsardom with a populist government, joined the Bolsheviks in opposing Tsar Nicholas II.[1]

With pressure from the Assassins, Tsar Nicholas II of Russia formally abdicated the throne.[1]

Nikolai Orelov infiltrated Tsarevich Nicholas II's Winter Palace after having seen a picture of the Tsarevich carrying supposedly the Staff of Eden. Killing the Tsarevich's guards, Nikolai forced him to direct him to the Imperial Sceptre, and confirmed that it was merely a replica. Nikolai spared the Tsarevich's life, no longer expressing interest in Assassin affairs, and Nicholas informed him of Grigori Rasputin having worn a shard around his neck of similar material as the Staff of Eden according to Nikolai's description.[25]

Nikolai Orelov found and dug up Grigori Rasputin's corpse with the help of two other men, and took the Staff's shard from his neck. The two men then burned Rasputin's corpse.[25]

Nikolai Orelov, Anna and Nadya Orelov migrated to the United States, cutting off all contact with the Assassin Order.[25]

1918

Samuel Liddell Mathers died, after which his wife Moina Mathers took control over the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, abandoning her original duties to the Assassins.[14]

1919

Under the direction of Alexander Mitchell Palmer, the Palmer Raids - as part of the Red Scare - caused the arrests and deportations of numerous radical leftists in the United States. On 7 November, the Federal Bureau of Investigation and local police officers launched raids against Russian workers in twelve cities. While the former Assassin Nikolai Orelov and his son Innokenti managed to evade capture, Anna and Nadya Orelov were arrested and deported back to Russia, under the supervision of the Assassins.[26]

1926

On 31 October, Harry Houdini was killed by the Templars in order to obtain Apple of Eden #1 from him.[5]

1928

On orders of the Mentor, and using their connections in the Federal Bureau of Investigation, the Assassins were sent to track down Nikolai Orelov in America to obtain the shard of the Imperial Sceptre and the information from Nikolai's vision at Tunguska. Together with his son Innokenti, Nikolai managed to take out nearly an entire team of Assassins sent after him. When the team's leader captured a worn out Nikolai, Innokenti was signalled by his father to kill the both him and the team leader by shooting one bullet through their chests.[26]

1937

Abstergo Industries was founded by the Templars, and is from that point on used as a front of the Templar Order.[7]

1939

On 1 September, by having manipulated the main leaders of both the Allies and the Axis, the Templars initiated World War II, a scheme orchestrated to maintain the peace that would ensue after the war would end.[5]

1943

The USS Eldridge briefly manifested in a future state due to the usage of a Piece of Eden.[11]

1945

On 30 April, the Axis leader Adolf Hitler shot his own double inside his Führerbunker, and fled to meet with Winston Churchill. However, upon leaving the bunker, Hitler was assassinated by an Assassin, who had been biding his time.[5]

1948

On 30 January, Mahatma Gandhi was assassinated by the Templars in order to obtain Apple of Eden #2 from him.[5]

1952

On 17 June, Abstergo Industries blew up the lab of the American rocket propulsion researcher Jack Parsons, and kidnapped Thomas Sean Morgan, a private investigator hired by Parsons' former Aerojet co-founder Theodore von Kármán to spy on Parsons' activities.[6]

1953

On 5 March, Joseph Stalin, the General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union's Central Committee and a Templar puppet who helped initiate World War II, was killed by the Assassins.[5]

On 19 August, the Iranian prime minister Mohammad Mosaddegh was overthrown in a plot orchestrated by Abstergo Industries, and Mohammad Reza Pahlavi began an authoritarian rule over Iran.[7]

1954

On 7 June, English mathematician and computer scientist Alan Turing was killed on orders of his former contractors Abstergo Industries, after having made a computers despite orders given to him to only make a fake robot for the press.[7]

On 27 June, the Guetamalan president Jacobo Árbenz Guzmán was overthrown in a coup d'état orchestrated by Abstergo Industries, and replaced by a military junta led by Colonel Carlos Castillo Armas.[7]

1963

On 22 November, American President John F. Kennedy was shot by Lee Harvey Oswald,[5] a presumable Templar sleeper agent,[1] while driving in Dallas, Texas. William Greer, a CIA agent "trained" by Abstergo Industries using Apple of Eden #2, and Kennedy's driver, stole Kennedy's Apple of Eden during the chaos and Vice President and secret Templar Lyndon B. Johnson took over the Presidency.[5]

1969

An Abstergo-controlled NASA flight to the Moon results in the recovery of the Apple of Eden #5.[5]

1971

On 21 April, the Haitian President François Duvalier was assassinated by the Assassins.[5]

1973

The Chilean president Salvador Allende was overthrown in an Abstergo-orchestrated coup d'état masterminded by Henry Kissinger. Allende's communistic regime was replaced by a military junta and later by Augusto Pinochet.[7]

1985

Abstergo Industries had kidnapped a young boy of Assassin descent, naming him Daniel Cross and labeling him _Subject 4_, and was implanted with an impulse into his brain by doctor Warren Vidic that would force him to unknowingly climb the ranks of the Assassin Order, and kill the Mentor when he was given the opportunity.[25]

1991

Backed by Abstergo Industries, Boris Yeltsin unseated Mikhail Gorbachev, the head of the Soviet Union, and disbanded the Soviet Union, becoming the first President of the Russian Federation.[7]

1997

Abstergo Industries buried several constructed skeletons near the site of Tim White's expedition in Ethiopia to prevent the knowledge of the First Civilization having created the human race from becoming public knowledge.[5]

1998

The Assassin Hannah Mueller found ex-convict and drug addict Daniel Cross during a night out in Philadelphia, and brought him to her Assassin camp near the city, believing him to be an Assassin. The following day, Daniel, having suffered from the bleeding effect for several years, believed he had found his purpose - to find the Mentor - and started his training to become an Assassin, and visited nearly all Assassin camps around the world looking for guidance and support.[25]

21st century 2000

On 5 November, while with Hannah visiting Assassin camps in the Middle East, Daniel Cross was abducted by men employed by the Mentor, and taken to the Mentor's Dubai headquarters.[25]

On 6 November, Daniel Cross awoke to meet the Mentor, and eventually heard the Mentor's wish for Daniel to be his successor. Upon being given the Mentor's ceremonial Hidden Blade, Daniel's impulse in his brain was activated, and he assassinated the Mentor.[25]

On 7 November, George W. Bush, a puppet used by the Templars, won the American Presidential election against Al Gore, who was backed by the Assassins, and became President of the United States.[25]

Daniel Cross returned to Abstergo Industries' Philadelphia facility and was drugged into revealing the locations of all Assassin hideouts he had visited, after which the Templars initiated "The Great Purge", an operation to eliminate all these hideouts. Only a few Assassins managed to escape the Templar attack teams[25] and a few off-the-grid hideouts remained unscathed.[4] The Templars found a secret hidden beneath an Assassin safehouse in Philadelphia.[25] The few remaining Assassins were forced to operate from underground cells.[7]

2002

Daniel Cross woke after spending fourteen months of continued sessions inside an Animus at Abstergo Industries, reliving the memories of his ancestor Innokenti Orelov. Hallucinations caused by the bleeding effect caused Daniel to sneak back into the Animus to withdraw back to his ancestor's memories, against the advice of his doctor Sung.[26]

Learning to live with the bleeding effect, Daniel Cross made his way back into society and joined the Templar Order, training new recruits to fight against the Assassins. After meeting with Warren Vidic, he was assigned to infiltrate the Library of Ivan the Terrible beneath the Bolshoi Theatre in Moscow. Pretending to be the replacement of the Assassin guarding the library, Daniel was shown the location of the Prophet's Codex - written by Ezio Auditore da Firenze - and read Minerva's speech to Warren Vidic via earpiece, finding out about "Desmond." He took the codex with him and called in Abstergo's cleanup team to clear out the library.[26]

2003

Desmond Miles, son of the _de facto_ Assassin leader William Miles, ran away from the remote Assassin compound he grew up in called "the Farm," located in the Black Hills of South Dakota, believing his parents to be nothing more than conspiracy freaks and wanting to live his own life, eventually finding a job as a bartender in New York City.[4]

On 25 December, a woman named Vanessa traded information on the Beagle 2 with a man named Robert Getas, who later kidnapped her.[6]

2005

After having been trained by William Miles,[4] the Assassin Lucy Stillman was sent to infiltrate Abstergo Industries and cut off primary contact with the Assassin Order.[27] She attended university, where she studied cognitive neuroscience, but was eventually forced to leave when her mentors considered her topic of study a pseudo-science. After failing to attend several other universities, she was contacted by Warren Vidic, who offered her a job to become his assistant.[11] Over time, Lucy began to grow to despise William, believing him to not regard the Assassins as human beings and thinking his tasks for the Assassins to be inhumane. Lucy secretly betrayed the Assassins and joined the Templar Order.[27]

2006

Around 2006, an outbreak of a virus named L-11 in Africa claimed 96% of the lives of the continet's population over a period of three months, an event that became known as the 'Second Plague'.[11]

2007

Abstergo Industries employee Leila Marino allegedly committed suicide, according to Abstergo representatives, with the involvement of an individual named Neumann.[11]

2010

William Miles inducted Clay Kaczmarek into the Assassin Order, and tasked him with infiltrating Abstergo Industries and obtaining intel on the Animus Project from Abstergo CEO Alan Rikkin's computer. Clay got the information and returned it to William.[27]

In 2010, Abstergo Industries experimented on Subject 15 for the Animus Project. Due to Subject 15 being pregnant, the memories of both her and the fetus' father were conflicting, resulting in overlapping memories in the Animus[7] and psychological damage to Subject 15.[28]

In late December 2010, junior professor Shaun Hastings released secret information about Abstergo Industries to Wikileaks. Abstergo CEO Alan Rikkin arranged an appointment with Shaun, and Shaun was captured by Abstergo guards and taken into a van. The van's onboard computer was hacked to show that the fuel tank was nearly empty, and during a stop at a gas station[28] Shaun was rescued by the Assassin Rebecca Crane.[7]

After an email from Lucy Stillman to Warren Vidic about Subject 15's psychological problems on December 14, Vidic ordered Steve Gibbs to have the disposal team kill Subject 15, and had James Morse write an accident report on her death.[28]

Warren Vidic and Lucy Stillman started preparations for a secret project titled Project Siren.[28]

2011

William Miles placed Clay Kaczmarek into a team of four members, including Lucy Stillman.[27] William arranged for Clay to be abducted by Abstergo's Lineage Discovery and Acquisition, in order for him to be used in the Animus Project to obtain more information on the project's goals. Clay was named _Subject 16_, and Lucy was given the objective of ensuring Clay's safe escape from Abstergo once enough information was obtained.[27]

2012

Warren Vidic and Lucy Stillman continued Project Siren, making preparations for the desired new subject, Desmond Miles, to be extracted from Abstergo and brought to a safe environment should he not be willing to cooperate. Lucy was tasked with having Desmond relive the memories of Ezio Auditore da Firenze and consequently obtain his Apple of Eden, and then bring it to Abstergo. Simultaneously Clay Kaczmarek overheard one of their conversations and subsequently discovered about Lucy Stillman's betrayal of the Assassin Order and continued to be held by Abstergo to be experimented upon, though Lucy did not inform Warren Vidic of Clay's knowledge of her betrayal to ensure his safety.[27]

Long exposure to the Animus eventually resulted in Clay Kaczmarek suffering from the "bleeding effect", endangering his mental state.[5] Clay uploaded an AI copy of his subconscious into the Animus for his successor to find[5] and painted cryptic messages on the wall of his cell using his own blood before committing suicide due to the mental incapability of controlling the overlapping personalities the bleeding effect caused.[5]

With the aid of Daniel Cross,[29] Desmond Miles was tracked down and abducted by Abstergo Industries following the discovery a fingerprint Desmond had made for a motorcycle license to take part in the Animus Project, which dubbed him as _Subject 17_. Forced to relive the memories of his ancestor Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad to acquire a map detailing all the Pieces of Eden,[11] Desmond eventually escaped Abstergo with the help of Lucy Stillman, an undercover Assassin operative, and took up shelter in a hideout in Rome with Shaun Hastings and Rebecca Crane to make Desmond relive the memories of his ancestor Ezio Auditore da Firenze.[5]

The Templars eliminated an Assassin hideout in Brisbane, Australia on September 10, and a hideout in Whistler, Canada on September 12 under the command of Daniel Cross. One Assassin made it out of Whistler and joined Adriano Maestranzi in Rome.[29]

A team of Abstergo guards under the command of Warren Vidic led an attack on the Assassin hideout in Rome, causing Lucy Stillman, Desmond Miles, Shaun Hastings and Rebecca Crane to find shelter elsewhere.[5] After evading an Abstergo-organized roadblock,[29] the team took up shelter in Monteriggioni.[7] Warren Vidic recovered tapes of Desmond's Animus sessions from the hideout.[29]

Warren Vidic started the Animi Training Program to train Abstergo operatives in combat, aiming to use them to combat the Assassin remnants.[7]

Lucy Stillman, Desmond Miles, Shaun Hastings and Rebecca Crane located the Apple of Eden formerly owned by Ezio Auditore underneath the Colosseum after Desmond relived Ezio's memories in the Animus. The cell retrieved the Apple, though Juno, a member of the First Civilization, took possession of Desmond's body and forced him to kill Lucy. The long exposure to the Animus and the shock of killing his friend resulted him going into shock,[7] and later a coma. Having been retrieved alongside his cell, Desmond was put in the Animus by his father William in hopes of restabilizing his mind.[4]

William Miles, Desmond Miles, Rebecca Crane and later Shaun Hastings relocated to New York, where they planned to find the Grand Temple left behind by the First Civilization.


End file.
